<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tradições by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825022">Tradições</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf'>Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma união perfeita de dois mundos, duas culturas, bem como eles eram.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tradições</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825019">Traditions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime">Melime</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas passou seu polegar pela aliança de prata, sentindo o design intrincado. Era a aliança de noivado mais linda que já tinha visto, mas isso não era uma surpresa. Ele tinha visto as obras de Gimli em outras ocasiões, todas lindas de formas de que Legolas não tinha palavras para descrever. O noivado em si não era uma surpresa, também. Apesar de casamento não ser uma necessidade, parecia natural depois de tudo o que passaram. Nesse momento, nenhuma de suas famílias se surpreenderia, e apesar de ser difícil dizer que aprovariam, não haveriam protestos, já tinham passado desse ponto há muito.</p><p>Não, o que surpreendeu Legolas foi a aliança em si, ou melhor, o que representava. Por mais que elfos não fossem tão secretos quanto a suas práticas de casamento quanto os anões, não era algo que fosse conhecido abertamente.</p><p>Seguir as tradições não era necessário para um casamento válido, mas Gimli ainda tomou tempo de aprender sobre elas, de fazer uma aliança para que todos vissem que estavam prometidos um para o outro.</p><p>Legolas sorriu imaginando Gimli em uma visita a Aragorn, perguntando sobre as tradições de casamento entre os elfos. Tanto cuidado, tanto respeito por sua cultura espalhava um calor pelo peito de Legolas.</p><p>Ele tinha dado a Legolas a aliança de prata, e lhe pedido para trançar os cabelos e barba de Gimli em uma forma que significaria sua união, para que ambos os seus povos soubessem com um olhar que logo se casariam. Uma união perfeita de dois mundos, duas culturas, bem como eles eram.</p><p>Legolas teria se casado com ele sem nenhuma das tradições, com um casamento na estrada, sua união simplesmente consumada com uma promessa de nunca se separarem, mas ele apreciava que Gimli fosse mais romântico, e tivesse escolhido essa rota, mesmo que não pudesse imaginar um casamento élfico tradicional funcionando entre suas família. Thranduil e Glóin poderiam se tolerar à distância, mas nenhum dos dois aceitaria uma união das famílias. Não importava, apesar de suas famílias, sua união já era um fato.</p><p>Seria possível se apaixonar de novo por causa de um gesto tão simples? Como poderia ser possível quando já estava tão irreparavelmente apaixonado? E ainda assim, passar seu polegar pela aliança o enchia com puro amor e admiração, e ver seu par no dedo de Gimli fazia seu coração sentir como se fosse explodir. Talvez devesse pedir para Gimli trançar contas no seu cabelo também, apesar de Legolas não poder criar uma barba, para que pudesse mostrar para os anões também seu comprometimento.</p><p>Alguns poucos anos antes, não teria acreditado se lhe dissessem que esse seria seu futuro, mas agora não podia imaginar nada diferente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>